Beaten
by ltifal
Summary: He was laughing bitterly; never had he thought that he would end up like this. The room was dark...


**Authoress note: Darn… flu bug… ok, I had a flu, nothing much, just sneezing, coughing and headache… stupid bug… sigh… and I'm still writing a fanfic? Yup I'm crazy but no I'm not! I am still in the office too, working you know… even though a low season today but heh… enjoy… Oh I also suddenly want to write a gloomy fic…**

**Disclaimer: none below are mine**

**Warning: beware of cursing, violent, and flu bug :p; unbetaed**

_Beaten_

He was laughing bitterly; never had he thought that he would end up like this. The room was dark and heavy with cigarette smoke. Clothes and bottles scattered around, the TV was on with loud volume. A young man slumped into the leather chair with hand hugging sake's bottle. He smirked as the image in the TV yelled out, the young boy struggle to put up with his rival. He sipped the last liquid from that bottle.

_Too easy_, he thought as he smirked when the young boy on the TV won the match. His hand put the bottle on the floor before rolling it away; his other hand took another bottle of sake. Struggle at first to unscrew the stupid cap, he cursed and cursed before a hand straight out in front of him and took the offended liquid.

"… You should stop drinking." The lad said as he put away the bottle, obvious to his disappointed.

"Che, they wouldn't miss me even if I die."

"Who say so?"

"Everyone say I'm a loser. Now give me back that stupid bottle." He snarled at him; the lad in front of him could only smile sadly as he took the bottle. He looked at it before smashing the poor bottle onto the ground.

"What the hell!!!" he yelled angrily as he took the slender build lad and jerked him up. Grabbing his collar, almost strangling the smaller man, he screamed. "Why the hell did you do that?!" he was fuming, pushing him onto the wall, chocking him more. The older man tried to prey his hands but the once small hand was so strong. He really thought that he was over as the hands choked him tighter. He winced in pain; he was starting to lose his conscious before he heard a yell.

"OI!!! Stop that!" he felt relief when the hands finally off from his neck, coughing slightly as he breathed in the air. "Syuusuke, are you all right?" his shinny blue eyes finally met with the other dark blue. He could only nod as he looked again at his attacker. He was still screaming and yelling even cursing as he was dragged back by another person.

"…" the tensai coughed a little before his mouth formed into a slightly smile.

"Syuusuke?"

"I'm all right, Eiji." He said as the older lad helped him into his feet. He shook his head and being supported for a while as the red hair man moved him into the unoccupied chair. "He's stronger now, I miscalculating his strength…" he spoke softly as he slightly felt his neck. He was glad that he bought his two friends around, just in case…

"Release me! I'll make him pay!" the man screamed, even the older man that was obviously powerful struggle to hold him down.

_Prince_

_Of_

_Tennis_

He knew it was coming to an end when he found the once healthy and arrogant man slumped onto the chair and drinking alcohol alone, he felt so helpless but part of him was angry. Was he really the guy he knew? He wanted to yell at him but the other part wanted to give him a little sympathy… after all it was difficult for everyone, but it was weight heavier on the lad. He struggled to keep him with his hands, but the lad was obviously gained strength and weight since he last saw him months ago.

"You should calm down!" his voice somehow lost its authority, he noted, it sound like a plea than order. Funny that he never felt this weak against him before. He felt another struggle before he felt a hard shove toward his stomach. He groaned; his power definitely stronger but the struggling lad refused to be defeated that easily.

"I got a rope, just in case… want to use it, Kunimitsu?" the red hair lad said hesitated but his suggestion made sense. It could hold the mad man for a while… although he should really ask him about the rope later.

"… Ah, a little helps, please?" the bespectacled man spoke in his struggle as he took the angry man down to the chair. Kikumaru and Fuji were ready to lend him a hand or two… his cursing became louder as the three men put him down.

Pathetic… the word came across his mind; Tezuka Kunimitsu blamed himself for not predicting this kind of thing will happened to his close friend. But he was not a fortune teller.

_Tennis_

_No_

_Oujisama_

"… I take a cold water." The red hair man ex-acrobatic tennis said as he looked at his tied friend slightly, he felt something caught on his throat as he stared away quickly. A single tear threatening to fall as he walked away from the room, he should have checked him more often. It been months after that incident and he thought the younger lad could had cope with it very fast. Looking at his attitude, no one would ever guess that he would be fall rapidly this low. Kikumaru shook his head, walking straight toward the kitchen.

"…" he looked around the kitchen and winced at the smell. Boxed of instant food, rotten vegetable and fruit skin were scattered. Three months earlier this room must had been fill with homing scent of cake baking, clean and spotless. He saw several broken plate and bowl in the corner.

It was only one month ago that they knew about this situation. They all thought he was all right and away to US, preparing for his long dream of winning the grand slam. Then the news came, his coach called and asked about the lad; no one knew where he was. Kikumaru and the rest of the gang tried to contact him over and over but no answer. Even his Tokyo's house was empty. It was like he was vanishing into the thin air. Fuji was a little too late to help, but he was out there due to his photographing job, backpacking into the wilderness of Brazil's rain forest. When he was back to Japan, it was two weeks into a wild search.

Eiji sighed as he took the dirty glass and quietly washed it. Days ago, Momoshiro finally recalled about the house belonged to him in Fukuoka, Fuji and Kikumaru decided to pay a visit since both of them had a more flexible schedule. Tezuka was also able to put his work behind and refused to wait. His thought wondered back toward the dirty boxes, it seemed the man only lived with junk food and sake. He spotted some more bottles on the corner before pouring cold water into the glass.

_Prince_

_Of_

_Tennis_

"You don't know how hard it is! Bastard!!!" the scream began again as Fuji winced his eyes slightly. True, they didn't know how hard it was for him, but they also grieve too. It was not only him who loss the girl, all of them lost their friend. The cheerful, timid girl who always supported the team quietly… he saw Kikumaru walked inside with the glass of water and quickly he took the glass and splashed it content onto his face.

"Now can you calm down?" he said dangerously as the red head gasped in horror and Tezuka twitched.

"Bastard!!" he screamed, the lad was ready to storm for another fighting round if not for the rope.

"Hn, Ryuzaki-san will be very disappointed if she see her lover in this pathetic condition." With the word, the once screaming lad was reduced to silence.

"Fujiko…" there was a heavy uncomfortable silent filled the air before it was broke with a sob.

_Tennis_

_No_

_Oujisama_

"You never know how hard it was for me…" he murmured quietly, his sob was again escaping his mouth.

"… Ochibi… it's true, but do you realize we also suffer and shock that she leaves us so quickly? True, Sakuno-chan was not our girlfriend but she was like our sister for God sake!"

"Ryoma… no one will understand your sorrow but fucking your self with sake and junk food is not an answer. How do you think what Ryuzaki-san reaction if she see you like this." He was surprise that the former captain said something like that.

"… just give me more time… I don't want to go back now…" he whispered as Kikumaru let out another sigh. Fuji shook his head before he processed to untie him.

"… Fine but I'll stay with you." The Tensai finally said which made Echizen to widen his eyes.

"But!"

"No but, my next trip can wait."

"…"

"Ochibi, I think I can stay with you here too. All I need is my laptop and my brain."

"…" his famous cocky smirk finally appeared on his face; if he still had his cap on, he would be lower it down. "I don't know you have brain, Eiji-senpai."

"Hey! That's mean!" the now famous fantasy novel writer whined as Fuji let out a chuckle, even Tezuka couldn't help but smile. The healing process finally began.

_Owari_

_Omake_

"Game set! 7-5, 5-7, 7-5, 6-7, 7- 6, best of 5 games. Winner Echizen Ryoma!" the referee announced the winner as the white Fila cap wearer smirked and walked toward the net.

"Mada-mada dane." He said as he shook the opponent's hand.

"Arrogant as usual ne, Ryoma-kun? Next time, I'll win. Meet you at the next open."

"Sure, Seichi-kun." Echizen grinned as he pat his fellow rival. He caught the familiar figures on the front row, his ex-teammates, and waved slightly before looking at the sky. "Sakuno? I know you are watching me here. I'm fine and moving forward everyday. "

**Authoress note: ugh maybe the flu bug was effecting my brain. I never make something like this before! I'm not even like RyoSaku. Lift my darkened mood up for me by reviewing?**


End file.
